Histoire d'im Tout puissant
by AnaloveTB
Summary: Key est confronté à quelques problèmes physiques passagers... Ce qui cause un certains tumulte dans son couple...  Lemon . / SHINee.Yaoi.Lemon.OS.JongKey.


Titre: Histoire d'im (Tout) puissant

Couple: JongKey (Jonghyun x Key)

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Ces jeunes hommes ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon plus grand regret niark!).

Résumé: Notre Almighty Key présente quelques problèmes physiques passagers... Ce qui crée tumulte dans son couple...

Genre: Yaoi/Romance/"Humour"

Note de l'auteur: Toute première fois que je poste sur ffnet, ce qui est un évènement (pour moi) et un "je m'en fou" (pour vous). Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, SHINee est un groupe coréen composé de 5 membres (sans mauvais jeu de mot :D). On peut donc citer, Onew (le cher leader et sa Onew Condition -Lee Jinki de son vrai nom), Key (ou l'Almighty Key -Kim Kibum de son vrai nom), Taemin (le maknae ou le plus jeune -Lee Taemin de son vrai nom), Minho (Charisma rappeur -Lee Minho de son vrai nom) et Jonghyun (notre bling bling -Kim Jonghyun de son vrai nom). Pour leur caractère... J'espère que vous les retrouverez un peu pour chacun dans mes écrits, j'essaie de coller au maximum aux personnages mais je change parfois totalement...

Dernière petite précision, le rating M est justifié par le langage utilisé, le contexte, ainsi que la présence d'un lemon (qui est d'ailleurs, pas écrit pas moi). Je précise, je n'écris pas la base des lemons, c'est une très bonne amie TaecMin (.com/) qui s'en charge, je ne fais que les reformuler/réécrire à ma sauce (là non plus esprit pervers, n'imaginez rien de déplacé dans ces mots :p).

Donc merci beaucoup à ma Min adorée sans qui je ne pourrais pas poster... Je vous laisse lire tranquille, si tant est que quelqu'un se pointe -_-'.

* * *

**Histoire d'im (Tout) puissant**

De l'entrée, on pouvait entendre les soupirs de Key. De la cuisine, on pouvait sentir la chaleur qui envahissait le corps de Jonghyun. De la serrure de la porte de leur chambre, on pouvait apercevoir les frissons incessants qui parcouraient leurs deux corps d'une seule vague.

Cependant notre Tout Puissant n'avait pas l'air aussi détendu qu'en temps normal... Il participa de moins en moins aux caresses qu'il prodiguait à son amant... Pourtant si jouissif de le voir les apprécier, y soupirer de bonheur d'habitude. Il évitait ses lèvres... Lèvres qui l'appelaient pourtant sans vergognes dans des moments pareils. Alors que Jonghyun voulu accélérer les choses et passer à l'étape supérieure, Key paniqua retenant la main qui se dirigeait vers la ceinture de son jean.

Jong attends! Je... J'ai pas envie ce soir. Je... désolé, j'ai pas la tête à ça, fit-il en se relevant précipitamment droit comme un « i », le moindre de ses muscles tendus à l'extrême.

Jonghyun parut décontenancé. Son visage marquait sa surprise. Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda Key, quelque peu inquiet. Celui-ci venait de lui refuser une partie de jambes en l'air ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes bien au contraire. En général, c'était Key lui-même qui venait le chercher, qui en redemandait, qui en voulait toujours plus.

Chéri, ça va pas?

Son amant ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vide, les joues rouges de honte. Un soupire d'incompréhension gagna Jonghyun qui se fit violence pour le retenir en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Il voyait bien que son homme était déjà assez... perturbé? Perdu? Chagriné? Il voyait que son homme n'était pas dans son état normal.

Hey... explique moi s'il se passe quelque chose. Je veux dire, il y a pas deux minutes tu me sautais encore dessus et là... là tu me dis que t'as pas envie? Je suis un peu perdu tu vois, et puis... me laisser dans cet état là... disons que les douches froides ne sont pas vraiment mon truc mon chou.

Kibum se retourna et regarda d'un air triste l'entre-jambe de son aimé, entre-jambe bien réveillée, prête à l'assaut.

Il s'assit contre le mur à côté du lit et se prit la tête entre les mains, ses doigts dans ses cheveux les tenant fermement. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui? Jonghyun était le même que d'habitude, toujours aussi beau, sexy, aimant, prêt à lui faire plaisir et lui... lui sa toute puissance l'avait lâchement abandonné.

L'aîné s'approcha doucement, s'agenouillant devant lui. Il passa une main sous le menton tremblant de son amant afin de lui relever la tête, mais Key évita le contact en détournant celle-ci. Le blond réprima un nouveau soupire, de frustration.

Jonghyun... Je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je suis désolé vraiment mais... Bon donne moi ta main!

Quoi?

Jonghyun était totalement perdu. Sous le regard insistant de Key il lui tendit cependant sa main. Key lui prit, la regarda quelques instants, la détaillant minutieusement, comme pas certains de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais l'attira finalement vivement vers son membre.

Silence.

Key... C'est... C'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde tu sais. T'as peut être juste... un passage à vide? Je veux dire, ça ira mieux demain je pense.

Pas grave? Jong, putain ça m'est jamais arrivé! C'est quoi ce bordel? J'ai un truc qui va pas tu crois?

Non! Évidemment que non! Ne pas bander une fois dans sa vie c'est pas grave.

Qui te dit que c'est seulement ce soir? Ça se trouve ça va recommencer!

Nouveau silence.

Je suis sûr que non. Après tout... qui pourrait résister à mon sex-appeal, dit Jonghyun sur un ton plus léger, voulant détendre l'atmosphère lourde qui s'était installée dans la pièce, semblant vouloir s'en persuader soi-même.

Key ne prit même pas la peine de répondre excédé. Il se leva, fit quelques pas en direction de son tee-shirt échoué un peu plus tôt sur le sol, promesse d'une nuit folle de tendresse, d'une nuit folle de bestialité, folle de plaisir, de jouissance, d'amour torride, d'amour... Il le ramassa, le renfila et sorti de la chambre, toujours muet. Les autres membres du groupe n'allait pas tarder à rentrer du cinéma et ils seraient affamés. Autant allé faire le diner.

Tout en préparant le repas, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain se refermer, l'eau se mis à couler. Un juron perça dans tout l'appartement.

« Douche froide... » pensa-t-il.

La honte s'empara de son corps, il se sentait mal envers Jonghyun, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il croit que ce soit de sa faute. Jonghyun était l'homme qu'il aimait, l'homme qui l'attirait, l'objet de tous ses désirs depuis deux années déjà maintenant. Normalement, un simple effleurement de Jonghyun pourrait suffire à l'exciter mais ce soir... Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé!

On est là! cria une voix dans l'entrée.

Onew enlève tes chaussures plus loin, il caille dans le couloir, laisse nous rentrer et refermer cette porte!

Ah oui oui pardon, répondit l'intéressé.

En entendant ces voix, notre tout puissant se reprit, voilant son visage d'un masque inexpressif. Il salua les nouveaux arrivants avec un sourire superficiel et mielleux. Cela ne sembla pas les perturber plus que d'habitude.

Jonghyun arriva à grand pas en criant à travers la maison:

Key, va falloir qu'on en pa...

Il se stoppa net, sa phrase en suspend, en voyant que Taemin, Minho et Onew étaient rentrés.

Ah, vous êtes là?

Non, non, répondit Minho affligé par la remarque d'une inutilité déconcertante du beau blond, mais surtout légèrement vexé de cet accueil...

Pardon c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Alors ce film?

Key mis la table en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les chamailleries de ses amis, Onew soutenant que ce film était « une tuerie » d'après ses dires, tandis que Minho et Taemin grommelaient que le film n'avait aucun intérêt, que c'était juste une grosse production avec des explosions partout et que l'histoire ne tenait même pas la route dès les premières minutes.

Ils passèrent à table et se mirent à manger. La discussion allant bon train, Key ne répondait que par onomatopées, pas vraiment d'humeur à donner son avis sur quoi que ce soit.

Perdu dans ses pensées à ressasser ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt... Plongeant successivement son regard dans son assiette et sur ses baguettes se disant que ces deux éléments n'avaient jamais de problèmes eux. Ils s'accordaient toujours à merveille, ravissant ses utilisateurs, pouvant être remplacés sans soucis... Il sentit qu'il divaguait totalement, vraiment perturbé par les précédents événements.

Bon! Et vous? Vous avez bien profité, petits coquins? s'exclama Taemin avec un regard pervers à souhait.

Jonghyun s'arrêta de manger, sa cuillère restant en suspension entre son assiette et sa bouche entre ouverte. Son regard se posa sur Key. Celui-ci n'avait pas quitté son assiette de eux, ne tiquant même pas à la question du maknae. Onew s'était presque étranglé pendant que Minho levait les yeux au ciel un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Taemin, mon chou...

Taemin tourna la tête vers Key attendant avec impatience la fin de sa phrase, ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à ce qui allait suivre.

Quand tu auras l'âge requis tu pourras te permettre de poser ce genre de questions. En attendant, tu la boucles et tu manges!

Le ton froid et tranchant que Kibum avait utilisé ne laissait aucune place à la répartie. Il repoussa sa chaise, se leva et sortit sans plus de ménagement de la cuisine, se dirigeant vers sa , gêné, voulu s'excuser mais le claquement de porte plus que sonore de la chambre de son amant masqua ses paroles.

Taemin était resté figé en entendant Umma Key lui répondre pareillement. Il avait bien remarqué que son hyung n'était pas de très bonne humeur, cependant parler de ses ébats le rendait toujours plus joyeux, même s'il ne laissait jamais percer aucune information.

Euh... Il... Il s'est passé quelque chose? Intervint Onew.

Pas qu'il voulait fouiller dans les affaires de couples de ses amis, mais à partir du moment où cela pouvait mettre à mal l'ambiance dans le groupe et donc nuire à quelques prestations qu'ils aient, il se sentait irrémédiablement concerné. Leader, leader, leader, quel dur labeur.

Hm... Disons que si j'en parle, je risque pas de rester vivant encore très longtemps.

Jong... Si tu veux, on s'en va, tu peux en parler juste à Onew, proposa Minho.

Taemin toujours silencieux, s'en voulait d'avoir gâché l'ambiance légère encore présente il y a quelques minutes.

Jonghyun le remarqua et sourit tendrement tendant la main par dessus la table pour venir ébouriffer les cheveux du plus jeune en face de lui.

Tae, t'inquiètes pas, c'est pas ta faute. Il était déjà comme ça avant votre retour.

Jonghyun baissa les yeux un instant, un voile de tristesse sur la figure l'espace d'une seconde, s'en allant presque aussitôt. Il reprit d'un air guilleret:

Tu le connais avec sa foutue fierté il a voulu vous le cacher mais notre Tout-puissant est bien plus sensible qu'il n'y laisse paraître. Merci Minho mais... je pense pas qu'en parler arrangera quoi que ce soit. C'est juste entre lui et moi.

Minho soupira en hochant la tête tandis que Taemin repoussait alors la main de Jonghyun, qui voulait maintenant lui pincer les joues, tout en riant légèrement.

Bon allé, on débarrasse et après chacun fait ce qu'il veut. Mais on se couche pas trop tard, on va avoir une semaine chargée.

Après la vaisselle faite, Onew et Taemin s'installèrent au sol devant la télé prêt à commencer une partie de jeux vidéos tandis que Minho alla se doucher et se coucher sans plus attendre. Jonghyun resta quelques instants immobile dans le couloir devant la chambre de Key.

Il avait beau savoir ce qui tracassait Kibum, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il se dit que cela devait être pire pour son amant et se décida à entrer. Il frappa un coup contre la porte. Pas de réponse. Il entra quand même. Il découvrit son homme en boxer en train de se changer pour se mettre en pyjama. Key ne tourna même pas un oeil vers lui, sachant pertinemment que seul Jonghyun entrait quand il n'y avait pas de réponse.

Jonghyun regarda Key se changer, ses épaules et son cou où restait de légères marques rosées, oeuvres de leur dernière nuit ensemble. Son dos blanc et sa taille fine taillée en V qu'il voulait enlacer. La forme si attirante de ses fesses moulées dans son caleçon marron. Ses jambes galbées qui se tendaient au rythme de ses mouvements.

Tu comptes rester là longtemps? Fit Key d'un ton neutre.

Étant donné que j'allais me coucher, toute la nuit oui, répondis innocemment le blond.

Key qui se dirigeait vers le lit se stoppa. Jonghyun se tendit. Le brun tourna lentement les yeux vers l'homme qu'il aimait et le détailla. Évidemment qu'il voulait dormir à ses côtés, être dans ses bras, s'endormir avec son odeur, sa chaleur.

Mais pourquoi son imbécile d'amant ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il avait trop honte pour le regarder en face, trop honte qu'il ai pu lui faire de la peine, trop honte de ne pas avoir réussi à être excité par son homme. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le comprendre et lui faciliter les choses, le laisser tranquille pendant un temps. Key décida de laisser Jonghyun se coucher. Il le regarda faire quelques instants. Alors que Jonghyun se glissait sous les draps, il ne vit pas Key sortir de la chambre. Il entendit seulement la porte se refermer doucement une fois bien installé dans le lit. Ce lit grand et froid sans son Tout-puissant à ses côtés.

Jonghyun poussa un long soupire. Il ne bougerait pas. Key ne supportait pas dormir autre part que dans son lit. Il reviendrait quand il serait fatigué...

Kibum venait de refermer la porte derrière lui, une pointe dans le coeur le transperçant, le regard triste il se dirigea vers le salon où Onew et Taemin étaient toujours affalés sur le sol. Tous deux le regardèrent... D'un commun accord il arrêtèrent leur partie, embrassèrent Key et partirent se coucher à leur tour chacun de leur côté, le laissant là, seul, à se torturer l'esprit comme il savait si bien le faire.

A la vue des cernes noires sous les yeux de Jonghyun et de Key on pouvait facilement deviner que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que d'habitude... faire chambre à part avait fortement perturbé Jonghyun, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Key ne voulait pas qu'il l'approche.

Et c'était de pire en pire, le matin suivant Jonghyun avait voulu lui embrasser la joue pour lui dire bonjour, mais Key avait détourné la tête prétextant répondre à une question imaginaire de Minho. Onew, présent à ce moment là ne fit pas de réflexions mais regarda le petit couple avec tristesse.

La semaine se passa ainsi. En plus de leur emploi du temps chargé qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place aux échanges autres que professionnels, dès que les idoles avaient un moment à eux, Jonghyun tentait une approche plus ou moins subtile que Key évinçait avec plus ou moins de délicatesse.

Notre beau blond avait les nerfs à vifs à cause de la non coopération de son amant. Key lui manquait atrocement. Comme si c'était Noël tous les jours, et que Jonghyun se voyait l'accès à son cadeau refusé... Le cadeau était bien là, mais inatteignable.

Jonghyun... tu fais quoi là? Dis Key, mollement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Hein, quelle blague? Key n'allait pas lui faire croire qu'en une semaine et des brouettes il avait oublier ce que voulait dire allumer quelqu'un.

J'ai réussi à t'approcher chéri, je compte bien en profiter, lui répondit-il le regard brillant.

Le cadet s'était senti fatigué de toujours éviter son homme de cette manière. Mais il aurait dû tenir bon. Tout ceci ne sentait pas bon, pas bon du tout même. Il sentait que ça allait mal se passer et il savait que ça allait être de sa faute...

Il repoussa calmement les assauts de Jonghyun qui lui caressait doucement la joue d'une main tremblante tout en embrassant ses épaules. Le blond évita son geste et continua. Key n'avait pas oublié sa mésaventure de la semaine dernière, il avait trop peur que ça recommence. Il savait qu'il n'était pas impuissant à proprement parlé, il s'en était assuré la veille dans la douche... seul. Alors peut être que le problème, ce n'était pas lui après tout.

A peine cette pensée avait traversé son esprit, qu'il s'en voulu instantanément. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que formuler l'idée que celui qu'il aimait serait la cause de son... de son... problème technique.

Perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas remarqué que Jonghyun s'était considérablement rapproché, entremêlant même une de ses jambes aux siennes.

Il se leva d'un bond, rouge de honte après ce qu'il venait de penser à propos de son aîné.

Mais Jonghyun ne l'entendait vraiment pas de cette manière mais alors vraiment pas, surtout pas ce soir. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette ambiance. Il fallait vraiment que ça cesse.

Alors que Key tentait de s'échapper, Jonghyun le rattrapa de justesse, agrippant le poignet qui commençait à ouvrir la porte d'une main et la referma dans un claquement de l'autre.

Key le toisa. Tout était silencieux. Jonghyun avait la tête baissée. Kibum tenta un pas sur le côté afin de le contourner, mais Jonghyun s'y opposa tout en raffermissant sa prise sur le poignet de l'être qu'il aimait.

Tu ne comptes pas me laisser passer? Fis doucement Key dans un soupire blasé.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse... Il se risqua à faire un autre mouvement mais Jonghyun releva la tête à une vitesse folle pour emprisonner les lèvres de son vis-à-vis dans une embrassade rude et désordonnée. Sous la force de l'impact le brun recula d'un pas se retrouvant plaqué contre le mur. Dans son geste Jonghyun avait lâché le poignet de son homme pour mieux attraper sa nuque fine mais raide en set instant.

Au départ surpris, Key ne réagit pas de suite... Mais il rassembla bientôt ses forces et repoussa sèchement Jonghyun. Les deux hommes avaient les lèvres rougies par le baiser inattendu. Le blond prit aussitôt la parole, de rage de s'être fait repousser une fois de plus... une fois de trop:

Putain Kibum! Arrête de me repousser comme ça!

Quand je te dis que j'ai pas envie, arrête d'insister alors, fis Key légèrement surpris du ton de son amant.

Une semaine... Key... s'il te plaît... enchaîna Jonghyun d'une voix triste.

Non! Répondit le brun d'un ton sec et tranchant le regard froid.

S'en fut sûrement trop pour le beau blond qui fini par lui cracher à la figure des paroles qu'il regrettait à peine eurent-elles passé la barrière de ses lèvres:

Me fait pas payer ton problème Key, c'est pas ma faute si t'es putain d'impuissant!

Silence. Kibum senti la rage épouser son cœur. Il vit rouge.

Jonghyun avait les deux mains plaquées contre sa bouche, il secouait par petits à-coups sa tête de droite à gauche suppliant du regard son amant de ne pas prendre ses paroles au sérieux, qu'il ne les pensait pas, qu'il ne les avait pas dites en réalité.

Tu n'as quand même pas dit ça... fis Key les yeux plissés, fixant Jonghyun dans un regard menaçant.

N... Pardo... Je... C'était pas ce que j...

Je suis impuissant? Tu veux que je te montre à quel point je suis impuissant Kim Jonghyun? Cria Kibum.

Jonghyun pensait que peut-être, ces paroles malencontreuses allaient enfin lui donner ce qu'il voulait, son homme. Il vit Key sortir comme une furie de la chambre. Attendez une minute... Ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il allait lui prouver qu'il n'était pas impuissant? Alors pourquoi... pourquoi ne s'était-il pas jeté sur lui?

Sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir un peu plus, il s'élança à son tour hors de la chambre rattrapant Kibum juste à temps pour le voir se coller à Onew et l'entendre lui ordonner un « Fait-moi bander! » des plus torride avant de l'embrasser sauvagement.

Jonghyun observait la scène, totalement hébété, à l'entrée du salon, tandis que Key maintenait fermement Onew entre ses bras au milieu de la salle, pour empêcher toute retraite de sa part, collant leurs deux corps l'un à l'autre.

Quand Key détacha enfin ses lèvres de celles du leader pour reprendre son souffle Jonghyun, les larmes aux yeux tenta un petit:

Key... chéri... fait pas ça... arrête maintenant, j'ai compris... s'il te plaît...

Onew totalement perdu, essayait tant bien que mal de sortir ses bras de l'emprise de Key afin de le repousser mais il était loin de se douter que le rappeur avait autant de force.

Kibum regarda Jonghyun ,ne remarquant même pas que celui-ci avait les yeux humides, tellement il était en colère et blessé de s'être fait traité d'impuissant par l'homme qu'il aimait. Il entreprit alors de reprendre son activité dans le cou de la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras, n'ayant même pas vu qui il avait pris pour cible.

Key...

...

Répond!

...

KEY ARRETE CA MAINTENANT! cria Jonghyun gorge déployée s'avançant vers les deux hommes prêt à les séparer.

Cependant, contre toute attente, Onew avait libéré un de ses bras et repoussé le brun d'un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Celui-ci lâcha sa prise autour du corps de son leader et tituba de quelques pas en arrière plus surpris que blessé. Il se maintint quand même la mâchoire, regardant abasourdi le châtain qui se trouvait face à lui, se massant la main.

Merde c'est quoi votre problème à vous deux? Une semaine qu'on doit supporter ton humeur de chien Key. Si vous êtes pas capable de régler une dispute de couple normalement on demande de l'aide! Jonghyun t'es pas mieux, Minho t'en as proposé, mais t'as refusé et voilà où vous en êtes maintenant! Vous êtes quoi, des animaux?

Le leader laissa un flottement dans l'air, le temps de retrouver une respiration plus calme et de de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même avant de donner des leçons à ses cadets. Il reprit finalement plus serein mais autoritaire:

Ecoutez-moi bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière. Je suis prêt à vous écouter et à vous aider si vous le souhaitez. Mais ne recommencez jamais ça! Je veux que ce soit réglé demain matin pour le petit déjeuner. Si je vois une tête qui fait la gueule je vous jure que ça va barder pour de bon cette fois. Je vais donc de ce pas rejoindre Minho et Taemin à la fête foraine, les emmènerais ensuite au karaoké très loin de l'appartement et leur dirais qu'il est bien trop tard pour que l'on rentre et que nous dormirons donc à l'hôtel.

Sur ces belles paroles, Onew passa devant les amoureux transits qui le regardaient d'un air ébahit, la bouche ouverte, les yeux rond comme des billes, les bras ballants le long du corps, sans voix... de belles têtes de vainqueurs quoi.

S'il vous plaît, arrangez ça, c'est plaisant pour personne de vous voir dans cet état, dit Onew dans un soupire.

La porte d'entrée claqua, ce qui eut pour effet de faire revenir Jonghyun et Key à eux sentant un lourd silence peser sur leurs épaules. Cependant Key souffla bruyamment et se laissa tomber sur le canapé aussi lourdement que son poids le lui permettait suivi de près par Jonghyun. Il restèrent comme ça un moment, en étoile de mer, la tête en arrière le regard fixé au plafond.

Key... Tu sais que je ne le pensais pas... Que je n'ai même pas voulu le dire en réalité, amorça le blond.

Je le sais, répondis doucement son amant.

Nouveau silence.

Honey... Tu sais que ce n'était pas contre toi si je t'évitais. J'avais juste, honte de moi, peur de t'avoir blessé et je ne supportais simplement pas de me retrouver avec toi, c'était comme... comme si tous mes remords remontaient à la surface.

Non je ne le savais pas... Enfin si quelque part je devais le savoir... Mais je ne l'avais pas encore réalisé. Mais tu sais... tu n'as pas à avoir honte devant moi, il aurait fallu m'en parler, ça aurait été plus simple. Tu ne crois pas?

Si Jong, si... tu as raison.

Key sourit pour lui même. Il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi ça l'avait tant énervé. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait eu honte devant son amant, devant celui qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour. Il tourna lentement la tête vers son aîné. Son sourire s'élargit encore.

Celui que l'on surnommait bling bling avait les yeux clos, son visage semblait apaisé. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds tombaient encore sur son front et dans son cou alors que le reste était rejeté en arrière. Sa respiration était lente, toute la tension semblait l'avoir quitté, se dit Key à la vue du torse finement musclé de son homme qui se soulevait et retombait calmement au rythme de son souffle. Il se rapprocha de l'être qui était à ses côtés et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Jonghyun poussa alors un soupire de bien être tout en souriant imperceptiblement. Celui-ci, quelque peu éreinté par toute cette histoire, se dit qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, aller se coucher aux côtés de son cher et tendre. Il lui prit alors la main et se releva d'un bond entraînant avec lui Key qui se laissa guider amusé par le comportement de son homme. Il eut presque envie de rire quand il se surpris à dévorer des yeux son amant comme celui-ci l'avait fait une semaine plus tôt alors qu'il se mettait en pyjama.

Couchés l'un à côté de l'autre, ils étaient prêt à s'endormir d'un sommeil lourd et réparateur quand une main vint troubler la plénitude enfin retrouvée de la chambre. Cette main fine caressait du bout des doigts une épaule, l'arrière d'une nuque pour la quitter et recommencer ses caresses imperceptibles au milieu d' un dos déjà dénudé et maintenant frissonnant.

En effet, Jonghyun dormait en boxer et Key ne s'en était jamais plaint, bien au contraire. Ces réconciliations ne lui donnaient pas du tout envie de dormir, il n'avait qu'une chose en tête... son cher et tendre. Cher et tendre qui lui tournait le dos et ne semblait pas comprendre où voulais en venir Kibum avec ses délicates intentions. Il se retourna donc vers lui et deux points d'interrogations à la place des yeux il lui demanda:

Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Key, absolument pas désarçonné par le manque de tact de son bel aîné s'approcha un peu plus passant un bras de l'autre coté de son corps toujours en appuie sur un coude et lui souffla d'une voix qu'il voulait rauque:

Disons que je tiens à me faire pardonner... et puis les réconciliations... ça m'a toujours excité.

Jonghyun stupéfait ne réagit pas vraiment, laissant juste entendre un vague « hein hein » totalement perdu. Les frissons la gagnaient de plus en plus. Key, pas vexé pour un sous se leva et dit innocemment, un léger sourire moqueur plaqué sur ses lèvres pleines:

Mais si tu n'es pas intéressé, je peux toujours aller voir ailleurs après tout.

Jonghyun sortit de sa torpeur instantanément et avant même que son amant ai fini de sortir du lit, il l'attrapa et le ramena avec possessivité contre lui. Le brun rit franchement et se retourna vers Jonghyun. Il avait atterri sur lui, il croisa les mains sur le torse de son aimé et avant de poser son menton sur celles-ci il embrassa celui de Jonghyun. Il resta là, à l'observer, bercer par la respiration douce et chaude qui se répercutait sur son visage en de douces caresses. Il l'aimait, oh oui qu'il l'aimait! Il n'était pas du genre à le montrer autrement que par le sexe ou sa jalousie maladive, mais il en était sûr et certains il aimait Jonghyun.

La voix de celui-ci le sortit d'ailleurs de ses pensées à l'eau de rose:

Tu ne voulais pas te faire pardonner?

Vilain, tu n'attendais que ça en fait, tu m'avais parfaitement entendu!

Disons, que pour toi, j'ai toujours une oreille qui traîne par ci par là! Conclut-il avant d'attraper la nuque de Key et de fondre sur ses lèvres.

Sauf qu'au lieu de les prendre dans les siennes il les évita pour atteindre le lobe d'oreille de son amant, de le suçoter avant de souffler légèrement dessus et de répéter son action juste en dessous, dans son cou, sur ce point si sensible chez Key.

La réaction ne se fit d'ailleurs pas plus attendre chez celui-ci, les yeux fermer, il laissa échapper un soupire d'aise, passant une main joueuse dans les cheveux de Jonghyun.

Ce doux contact détendit le beau blond. Tout était enfin de nouveau normal. Il retrouvait la sensation de la peau de son amant contre la sienne, si douce. Son souffle percutant le sien, si chaud. Leurs cœurs battants au même rythme, si puissants. Il glissa sa main le long du torse de Key, caressant ses côtes du bout des doigts le faisant frissonner légèrement avant de s'arrêter sur sa hanche pour le faire pivoter sur le côté. Il passa son bras sous la tête de son amant, qui se rapprocha davantage, leurs mains allèrent machinalement se placer dans le dos de l'autre, leurs jambes s'entrecroisèrent, leurs entrejambes se frôlèrent puis se touchèrent plus nettement surprenant presque Key qui entrouvrit la bouche. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux tandis que leurs lèvres pleines laissaient passer de légers soupirs de plaisir au rythme des mouvements lents et lassifs de leurs hanches. Jonghyun prit appuie sur son bras afin de se retrouver allongé sur son amant laissant un léger vide entre leurs deux corps. Le désir était déjà palpable, comme électrique, magnétique et Jonghyun devait se faire violence pour ne pas compléter ces quelques centimètres qui séparaient leur peau. Ses lèvres se baladaient sensuellement et avidement dans le cou et les clavicules de son cadet. Ses gestes étaient précis, il connaissait le moindre point sensible de son homme et il comptait bien les échauffer un par un un avant de vraiment entrer dans le feu de l'action. Suivant sa pensée, sa main vint se placer sous les fesses de Kibum, caressant tendrement le haut de celles-ci. Le résultat fut immédiat, la cage thoracique du plus jeune se souleva dans un gémissement de plaisir intense complétant l'espace qui les séparait, telle une récompense, avant de retomber doucement sur le matelas. Il garda le dos cambré pour faire comprendre à son ainé de ne pas arrêter de le frôler, de le toucher toujours plus.

L'autre main de Jonghyun rejoignit sa sœur puis continua son chemin, suivant la ceinture d'Apollon de Key, descendant sur ses hanches fines, appuyant un peu plus fermement sur le haut de sa cuisse avant d'aller se caler dans le creux de son aine. La respiration du cadet devint un peu plus bruyante, plus erratique à mesure qu'il sentait les doigts de son homme s'approcher de son membre, lentement mais sûrement, le faisant bouillir de désir, d'anticipation, de plaisir. L'ainé prenait son temps, il voulait savourer chaque parcelle du corps du beau brun, ce corps qui lui avait tellement manqué, qu'il aimait à en devenir fou, qu'il rêvait de dévorer... Ce qui aurait pu plaire à son cadet si seulement ça ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un tel contact.

Jonghyun fut obligé d'accélérer un peu le rythme quand Key plaça sa main sur son entrejambe, la frottant doucement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il le voulait et maintenant. Le blond laissa échapper un râle satisfait avant de faire se rencontrer leurs hanches, leurs membres toujours emprisonnés dans leurs boxers de plus en plus petits. Il alla titiller le lobe de l'oreille de Kibum, lui soufflant des gémissements envoûtants dans le creux de l'oreille. Le cadet se laissa emporter par cette douce mélodie, se perdant dans le plaisir qui l'englobait, dessinant des formes abstraites sur les fesses rebondies de son amant, passant de plus en plus souvent à la limite de son boxer avant de lui enlever brutalement dans un élan de plaisir quand le beau blond fit un mouvement de hanches plus appuyé. Un gémissement plus sonore s'échappa alors précipitamment d'entre ses lèvres avant que celles-ci ne s'étirent en un sourire. Il reconnaissait bien là son amant, impatient et impulsif mais si désirable qu'il en mourrait un jour. Jonghyun se laissa glissé sur le torse doux et soyeux de son homme, laissant un sillon brûlant au passage de ses lèvres charnues, avant d'enlever lui aussi le boxer de l'homme de son cœur en prenant bien soin de légèrement faire frotter l'élastique sur son membre pour lui arracher un râle envoûtant supplémentaire.

Les baisers qui parcouraient sans relâche la peau de Kibum se firent plus ardents, désireux et le beau brun s'en mordit les lèvres ne sachant plus comment extérioriser toutes ces sensations. Celles de Jonghyun dansaient sur l'intérieur de la cuisse de son cadet avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à saisir son membre durci, dans un nouveau petit sourire. Il retrouvait enfin son amant et plus qu'en forme. Il entreprit de titiller le bout de son membre, passant lentement sa langue dessus. Key se tint précipitamment à la tête de lit pour ne pas jouir tout de suite. Le caressant toujours plus précisément, le blond l'enfouit finalement entièrement dans sa bouche avide. Les muscles fins de Kibum se contractaient violemment au rythme des va-et-vient incessants, l'empêchant de respirer correctement, ne lui permettant que de laisser échapper des gémissements rauques, saccadés et désordonnés. Les gestes de Jonghyun étaient tellement tendres et attentionnés qu'il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que le brun vienne entre ses lèvres. La semence blanche et précieuse fut immédiatement avalée par la bouche affamée et goulue de l'ainé. Puis, ne lui laissant pas une seconde de répit, il fit se retourner son amant, plaçant ses mains sur son abdomen pour le relever et le mettre à quatre pattes. Ses doigts descendirent doucement le long de la colonne vertébrale de Kibum, le faisant frisonner et cambrer encore plus le dos d'anticipation. Key à peine remis de sa précédente gâterie, avait du mal à se tenir, ses bras tremblaient encore sous le plaisir. La main du beau blond continua son chemin avant d'arriver à destination et d'être rejointe par ses lèvres et sa langue. Key se cambra encore plus, ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du drap et son souffle chaud s'emballa sous les coups de langue ingénieux de son homme et une fois de plus, son entrejambe se réveilla, prête à l'action. Après l'avoir préparé méticuleusement, Jonghyun se mis à genoux et déposa un doux baiser sur l'épaule d'un Kibum totalement à bout. L'ainé saisit ensuite doucement ses hanches, se plaçant correctement, son membre impatient de désir, avant de resserrer sa prise et de le pénétrer. La chaleur l'engloba immédiatement. Les muscles de Key se contractèrent autour de lui, décuplant leurs sensations. Il se mit lentement en mouvement, ne voulant pas brusquer son amant qu'il sentait tremblant mais qui pourtant n'attendait que ça. Le brun recula ses hanches d'un coup, prenant en entier le membre du blond, provoquant des cris plus que des soupirs de plaisir qui se répercutèrent dans la chambre. Il voulait retrouver le vrai Jonghyun, celui qui perdait le contrôle, qui devenait presque brutal, qui le faisait pleurer de plaisir, entrevoir le paradis à chaque fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Il réussit d'ailleurs à arriver à ses fins. Le lit bougeait sous les coups de hanches de beau blond, tapant en rythme contre le mur. Il était de plus en plus brutal, ardent, s'accrochant plus fort et laissant des traces rouges sur les hanches de son homme. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, il ne le pouvait pas. Il était complètement sous l'emprise de la voix de Key qui murmurait tendrement son prénom , totalement perdu dans le désir qui les englobait. Il accéléra encore ses coups de butoirs, allant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profond. Les murmures de Key se turent, à bout de souffle. Tout s'accélérait, la pièce autour d'eux tournait de plus en plus vite, les emmenant toujours le plus loin possible de la réalité, les rapprochant toujours plus du plaisir. Touchant une première fois la prostate de Kibum, celui-ci releva la tête en un cri rauque. Il voulait dire à Jonghyun de recommencer, de refaire exactement le même geste, mais le souffle lui manquait, son cœur battait trop vite, n'alimentant plus correctement son corps en oxygène. Le blond voulait entendre à nouveau ce cri et toucha une seconde fois la prostate de son amant. Un cri encore plus jouissif se fit entendre. Il toucha encore à plusieurs reprises la prostate de son cadet. Quand il sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir, il releva Kibum, collant son torse contre son dos fin. Sa main se plaça sur l'excitation du plus jeune et il commença à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient, parfaitement synchronisés avec ses coups de hanches. Le souffle chaud de Jong brûlait la nuque de son cadet, l'excitant aussi encore d'avantage. Il mit ses bras en arrière pour atteindre les fesses rebondies du blond, appuyant pour sentir toujours plus son corps contre le sien. Ils vinrent dans un même souffle, un même râle, un même frisson, Jonghyun mordant l'épaule de Key, tandis que celui-ci bascula la tête en arrière en un cri étranglé par le plaisir, avant de s'écrouler sur le matelas, hors d'haleine.

Leurs cages thoraciques se soulevaient plus calmement maintenant et Jonghyun vint trouver les lèvres de Key en un baiser des plus tendres. Il effleurait à peine sa bouche avant d'attraper la lèvre inférieure de Kibum entre les siennes, la suçotant calmement.

Pardon, lui souffla-t-il, je ne me suis même pas occupé de tes lèvres...

Key fixa ses yeux d'un regard rieur alors que son aîné déposait de petits baisers superficiels sur sa bouche.

Oui, lui répondit-il finalement, va falloir se faire pardonner.

Ça peut s'arranger... enchaina le blond avant de se rallonger sur le matelas les yeux fermés.

Kibum l'observa avant d'ajouter, sa main glissant vers les hanches de son amant, son souffle se répandant sur son épaule:

Tu n'as pas compris, je ne suis pas patient Honey!

Il le rapprocha vivement de lui afin de reprendre leurs activités nocturnes, les favorites de notre Almighty Key.

* * *

Hmmm... C'est la fin... J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Tout n'est évidemment pas à prendre tellement sérieusement bref, je vous laisse juger!

A bientôt j'espère :p !


End file.
